The Dragon Slayer Trio Sequel
by PottsboroGirlie
Summary: I suck at summaries...soooooo...if you haven't read The Dragon Slayer Trio please read that first. I hope you like the story! All rights go to Hiro Mashima! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon Slayer Trio Sequel

Lucy POV

"Wait. What's your name?" I asked the blue haired man. "Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Jellal Fernandes, Erza's fiancée."

He paused for a moment before continuing, "Your brothers told me a lot about you. Now that I've seen you in person I can say that what they have said is true."

"Really, what did they tell you?"

"They told me that your eyes sparkled like the stars at midnight and that you are as cute as a button!" **(A/N: I'm sorry about the cheesiness…I couldn't think of anything to say… #.#) **

I looked over at my brothers and they laughed at me.

"DID YOU GUYS FORGET ABOUT ME?!" A male voice yelled from outside. It sounded really familiar and I couldn't figure out where I knew it from. I heard the door open and there stood a boy around my brother's age. He had on black pants, a band tee, and black high-top converse. He had pitch black hair and the most amazing shade of red eyes **(A/N: his eyes are red…right?)**.

"Z-CHAN!" I yelled while I ran to give him a hug. "Ohmygosh…It's really you!" he looked down at me and saw who I was.

"Lu! I haven't seen you since you where fifteen! You've become so mature. How is life at home?" I visibly flinched when he said 'home'. "Lucy…what happened at home while we were gone?" Sting asked, I didn't reply to him. "Lucy Aurora Heartfilia, you will tell us what happened." Oh dear, things just got serious, Sting never calls me by my full name.

I started to explain what had happened, "Well after Sting and Rogue went missing, Mama, her heart problems came back and she passed away. Dad, he started to abuse me because I looked like Mama. He would say things like 'worthless', 'why couldn't you die not her', 'your brothers should be the one alive, not you'. At first it was just verbal abuse, and I could handle that. After a while he saw it wasn't affecting me and he started to physically abuse me. I ran away yesterday and tried to- I tried to kill myself because I was alone and scared. That's when Erza found me in an alley and brought me here. Then you guys came and that's where we are now." I looked over and saw all five of them with dark auras surrounding them.

"I'll kill him," Zeref mumbled. "I'll kill that bastard." The rest of them agreed with him.

"Now, guys, that isn't necessary. You don't have to kill him. Let's just forget about all of this." I said quietly.

"NO. IF YOU WON'T LET US KILL HIM AT LEAST LET US PUT HIM IN JAIL, HE ABUSED YOU FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Sting and Rogue yelled.

"I agree with them Lucy, at least let us do this." Jellal said.

"Fine."

Timeskip (after police arrest Jude)

Lucy POV

My father is now in jail and everybody is asleep except for me and Zeref. We are laying on the bed in the guest bedroom. I look over and see him staring at me. I feel heat rise up on my cheeks, "Wh-what is it Z-chan?"

"This." He replies. The next thing I know he leans over and kisses me. Not a long kiss, just a short kiss.

"Well…um….Lucy…I have loved you since you where 15. It's alright if you don't love me back…I know this is kind of sud-," I cut him off as I kissed him.

"Baka. I love you too."

He kissed me again. He rolled us over to where he was on top, still kissing me.

"So, Lucy, how far can I go?"

"As far as you can without waking anybody up."

END

**Alright, here is the sequel to The Dragon Slayer Trio. I'm sorry if it sucked. Thanks for all the suggestions! Please leave a review.**

"**Don't be sad that I'm gone, be happy that I've found where I belong, and remember, we will meet again one day."**

**-**_**PottsboroGirlie**_


	2. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I HAVE DECIDED TO PUT MY STORY "THE DRAGON SLAYER TRIO" (SEQUAL INCLUDED) UP FOR ADOPTION. I AM A CRAPPY WRITER AND I SUCK AT KEEPING THE PLOT LINE IN CHECK AND I CAN'T DO DETAILS WORTH SHIT. A LOT OF PEOPLE ARE WANTING MORE CHAPTERS BUT I JUST CAN'T DO IT. IF SOMEBODY WANTS THE STORY TO CONTINUE…BE MY GUEST AND ADD ALL THE CHAPTERS YOU WANT TO! IF SOMEBODY DOES ADOPT THE STORY LET ME KNOW BECAUSE I WOULD LOVE TO SEE HOW YOU CONTINUED THE STORY! I REALLY HOPE I DIDN'T SOUND LIKE AN ASS WRITING THIS!**

**THANKS!**

"**Don't be sad that I'm gone, be happy that I've found where I belong, and remember, we will meet again one day."**

**-PottsboroGirlie**


End file.
